Newlyweds With A Baby
by GGLOVER91
Summary: Takes place sometime after Lorelai finds out about April. Lorelai and Luke are married and Lorelai's pregnant. See what happens in their new life. Here is the last chapter I have done. I'll try to write the others soon Only If Y'all Review!
1. Coffee and The Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 1: **

**Coffee and The Unexpected Guest**

_**I OWN NOTHING! Well I do own all of the seasons and...that's it. **_

_November 23_

Lorelai woke up to a mouth-watering smell. She raised up and pulled the blankets off of her. She slipped her feet into her fuzzy pink slippers and walked out of the room.

As Lorelai entered the kitchen a smell like no other overwhelmed her. She lifted her head towards the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"Good Morning." Lorelai said with her eyes closed.

Luke turned from the stove to see Lorelai standing in the doorway wearing her pink striped pajama pants and her fuzzy pink slippers that he despised.

"Oh. Good morning."

Lorelai walked over to Luke and put her arms around his waist. She kissed his neck tenderly.

"What's for breakfast?"

He took a deep breath. He loved the way she smelled every morning. It was mixture of berries, flowers and his cologne, and he could never get enough of it.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and..."

"Coffee." Lorelai added before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes, and coffee."

Luke turned around from the stove and faced his wife. She instantly moved her arms to around his neck. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. She pulled away and walked towards the coffee pot. Luke smiled at his wife. She picked up the coffee pot and then her mug. She poured the mug full then sat down. She put the coffee mug to her lips and took a sip. As it entered her mouth she knew it wasn't her coffee. She sat down the coffee on the table.

"Lucas Danes! You are and evil, evil man."

Luke turned from the food. He had a big grin on his face.

"What did I do Lorelai Victoria Danes?"

"Do not call me by my full name Mr. Danes, you know what you did so don't act all innocent."

Luke just smiled and turned back to the stove. Lorelai was becoming frustrated, but she still had a hint of joking in her. She got up and began to search the cabinets and drawers.

"Where is it?" She paused to look in a cabinet. "Where's my coffee?"

"That is your coffee." Luke answered from the stove.

"No it's not. My coffee is not decaf. My coffee is pure caffeine. I want my caffeinated coffee!"

Lorelai had finished looking through all of the cabinets and now she was searching under the sink.

"Lorelai, you know why you cant have coffee. It's not good for the baby."

Luke turned off the stove and was now piling the food onto a plate.

"You should be glad I'm even letting you have decaf."

Luke finished putting the food on the plate and turned to Lorelai who's head was under the sink cabinet.

"You're not going to find any coffee under there or anywhere else in this house."

Lorelai stood up and shut the sink cabinet doors. She narrowed her eyes at him, then a smile began to form.

"I know where you hid it!"

Lorelai ran to the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and began searching through the bananas and oranges until her hand hit a plastic bag.

"This isn't a fruit." She said as she pulled a plastic baggy filled with coffee from the fruit bowl. She held it up to Luke. "I thought there was no coffee in this house?"

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked up the plate of food and sat it down on the table. He then turned to Lorelai.

"Sit down and eat your food. I'm going to run to the diner. I'll be back in an hour."

Luke walked over to Lorelai and kissed her lips tenderly. He backed away and touched her stomach.

"Bye, bye baby."

Lorelai smiled down at Luke. He raised up and kissed her one last time before he walked out the back door. Lorelai turned to the decaf coffee and picked it up. She took a sip and quickly spit it out.

It was a busy day for Luke. As soon as he walked through the diner doors he was swamped with customers.

"Where's Lane?" Luke grumbled at Caesar as he walked into the kitchen to drop off two orders.

"Home sick. She called in early this morning."

"Here's two orders."

Luke handed Caesar the orders and walked out of the kitchen over to a table. He pulled out the order pad.

"What do you want?"

After Luke left the house, Lorelai ate the breakfast he fixed for her, she cleaned up the kitchen, then went upstairs to get ready for the Thanksgiving dinner at her parents house. While she was trying to find something to wear she was thinking about Luke and their baby.

_What is my parents going to say? I know. Mom will say 'You're a disgrace to this family. Your second pregnancy.' and I'll say 'But this time I'm married. I have Luke.' and she'll say 'Luke is poor. He has no money and he can't afford a child let alone you. Plus he doesn't like children. Remember?' What am I going to do? If only I would have never got pregnant. But I wanted this and so did Luke._

Lorelai grabbed a pink spaghetti strap dress and pulled it out of the closet. She held it up to her and smiled.

_Me and Luke are having a baby!_

Lorelai wasn't the only one thinking about the baby. That was all Luke could think of.

_What is Emily and Richard going to say? They hate me and they will definitely hate this baby._ _If she hadn't gotten pregnant. But Lorelai wanted this baby._

He walked over to the counter and poured a cup of coffee.

_And so did I._

Luke gave the coffee to Kirk and walked back around the counter to fill the coffee pots.

_Lorelai and I are having a baby!_

Lorelai was about to turn on the faucet to wash her hair when she heard the front door open. She laid down the towel she had in her hand and walked into the room her and Luke shared. She gently opened her bedroom door and slipped out. She stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. There Luke stood, back to the stairs, going through the mail.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

Luke turned around suddenly and looked up at his wife.

_God, she's beautiful. _

"Ah jeez." He began to open a letter. "You scared me."

"Well aren't we just two of a kind." Lorelai said as she walked down the stairs.

Luke unfolded the letter and looked at it.

"Who's it from?" Lorelai asked looking over Luke's shoulder.

"Jess." He pauses to read through the letter. "He says that he's in college and doing good. He also wants to thank me, you and..."

"Who?" Lorelai asks looking at Luke.

"Rory."

Luke sat down the letter and walked into the kitchen. Lorelai followed and stood in the doorway. Luke walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk.

"Want a glass?" He asked as he pulled himself a glass out of the cabinet.

"No. I have coffee upstairs." Lorelai said from the doorway. "I thought you wouldn't be home till later?"

"I left early. I was thinking maybe we could go get you a dress for tonight."

Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled then a moment later a frown spread across her face.

"Do we really have to go tonight? I mean we could just skip and tell my parents that I got sick."

"Were going, end of discussion. April and Rory will be here tomorrow and then we can have a dinner of our own." He took a sip of his milk.

"I thought you were still upset at my parents for what happened at their vowel renewal."

"Let's not talk about that."

Luke opened the fridge and sat the milk back inside. He shut it and turned back to Lorelai.

"Go get ready."

Lorelai looked at Luke and saw the hurt in his eyes. _He still isn't over it. _She shook her head yes and turned from him, and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Luke sighed and went into the living room. _Why am I still not over what happened? I'm the one who got Lorelai. _As he began to sit down the doorbell rang. Luke walked slowly to the door and opened it. There stood April with two bags in her hands.

"Hey dad."

_**A/N: This is my second story. My other one is called "FATE". This story isn't that great because it was written in October of last year. I had just found out about April on and decided to write this. I have a lot of the chapters done, but after I post the chapters I have done it might be a while before more are posted because of my other story. Please don't get mad. Read and Review. Thanks so much.**_

_**If you can please read my other story, thanks. REVIEWS ARE NICE, THANKS.**_


	2. Dane's Residence

Chapter 2:

Danes' Residence

When Luke opened the door he was shocked to see April. April just smiled at her father.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"Mom dropped me off early. She said that we needed to get to know each other better."

Luke sighed. _That's Anna._

"Come on in. You can put your stuff in Rory's room."

April walked into the house and Luke shut the door behind her. April walked into Rory's room. _I don't understand Anna._ Luke walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up to Lorelai.

"Lorelai."

Lorelai came to the stairs. Her hair was wet and she had her robe tied around her.

"What?"

"April's here."

Lorelai looked confused. She started to walk downstairs.

"I put my stuff in Rory's room." April came into the living room. "Oh, hello Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled at April. _Isn't she supposed to come tomorrow?_

"April, I thought you were coming tomorrow."

"I was supposed to, but mom said that it would be better if I came today. She said I needed to spend more time with you guys."

Lorelai motioned for April to sit down. April graciously accepted. Lorelai took a seat across from her step daughter. Luke stood next to Lorelai.

"How's school?"

"Pretty good. I'm entered in the science fair again."

As April said this Luke looked away from her and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want a soda April?" Luke called from the kitchen.

"Please." April replied.

"So. You doing good in school?"

"Very good actually. I have straight A's."

Lorelai laughed.

"That sounds like Rory. She got straight A's her whole life."

"I've only met Rory once, but she was very nice."

"Rory is a great kid."

Luke came back into the living room with a soda in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He handed April the soda and gave the milk to Lorelai.

"I didn't want this." Lorelai said making a face at the milk.

"It's good for you and..."

Luke looked over at April. He couldn't say anything until Lorelai was ready. Lorelai took a sip of the milk knowing why Luke got it. She sat it on the coffee table then stood up.

"Were going to dinner at my parents tonight. You can come if you would like."

"Thanks."

Lorelai looked towards Luke.

"We have to go finish getting ready. Can you be ready by 6:00 April?"

"Uh huh."

"We'll be upstairs if you need anything." Lorelai said as she grabbed Luke's hand.

"Ok." April got up and went into Rory's room.

"Come on Luke." Lorelai said smiling her sexy smile.

Lorelai began to walk upstairs and Luke followed. As they got to the top of the stairs the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Luke said turning around.

Lorelai grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She kissed him deeply and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer.

_Answering Machine Picks Up (Lorelai's voice comes on)_

_You have reached the Danes' Residence. Were busy right now. DIRTY! Leave a message._

_BEEP_


	3. An Uncomfortable Dinner

Chapter 3:

An Uncomfortable Dinner

Lorelai glanced at the clock. 5:45 the bright red numbers read. She turned back to the mirror and picked up the necklace Luke had given her a couple of weeks after their first kiss. They had matched the earrings he gave her the year before. She slipped it around her neck and began to fumble with the clasp. Just then she felt a breath on her neck. She looked up at the mirror and saw Luke behind her. He gently took the necklace from her and clasps it. Lorelai smiles up at him. Luke slips his arms around her waist. He gently lays his hand on her stomach. They stand in silence.

"Are you excited?" Lorelai asks a smiling Luke.

"Yes."

Lorelai smiles at Luke. She turns around in his arms. They kiss tenderly. Luke breaks away and lays his forehead against hers.

"How about this one?"

Luke looked up from the magazine he was flipping through to see Lorelai in a tight fitting black dress. It flared out at her knees and it had a deep v-neck cut. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Perfect." He manages to say.

Lorelai smiled at Luke then looked over at April who was reading one of Rory's old books.

"Do you like it April?"

April looked up from the book at Lorelai. She smiled.

"You look very pretty."

"How about you pick out a dress?" Luke said looking at April.

Both April and Lorelai looked at Luke. Lorelai smiled at him. She knew he wanted his daughter to have a nice dress.

"Really?" April said closing the book she was reading.

"Yep, and I'll help."

April got up and hugged Luke tightly. He patted her on the back and smiled.

"Thank you...dad." April whispered in Luke's ear.

She got up and went over to a rack of dresses. Lorelai smiled at Luke and then walked over to April. The both of them began to go through the dresses. Luke just shook his head and went back to flipping through the magazine.

When the three left the dress shop, they all had new outfits on. Luke had on a black suit with a red tie. Lorelai was wearing the black dress she had picked out with a red shaw laid on her shoulders. April had on a lavender dress that fell right below her knees. It had a curved neck line. All three looked like they had just walked out of a fashion magazine. They got into the car and Luke started it up. They drove off a moment later towards the Gilmore house.

Lorelai, Luke, and April stood in front of the Gilmore house. Luke reached over and rang the doorbell. After a few moments the door was open and there stood Emily smiling.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving mom."

Lorelai, Luke, and April walked through the front door. Emily took each of their coats then looked at April questionably.

"Who's this?"

"Mom, this is April, she's...she's Luke's daughter."

"Oh." Emily said and turned towards the living area.

Lorelai looks at her mother walk off and follows her. Luke and April follow suit.

When they arrive in the living area they are greeted by Rory.

"Mom!"

Rory gets up from her place on the sofa and runs and hugs her mother.

"Hey hon."

"Hey mom. How's the inn? How's Sookie and Jackson? How's..."

"Slow down kid! Your going to fast." Lorelai said hugging Rory again.

"The inn is busy. Were packed this Christmas." She pauses to sit down next to Luke. Rory takes a seat across from her next to April. "Sookie and Jackson are doing good, but Rune is back in town."

Rory started to laugh.

"I know. He's staying with them and Sookie is..."

"Enough chitter chatter girls. Lets be polite." Emily pauses and turns to April. "So your Luke's daughter?"

"Mom!"

"Please Lorelai, I'm trying to talk to our guest." Emily interrupted Lorelai. "How long has Luke known about you?"

"Almost a year." April says nervously.

Emily turns to an upset Luke.

"So you and...Anna...is it?" Emily turns to April who shakes her head yes. "Had a child together."

"Mom, please. Those things don't matter." Lorelai says before Luke can speak.

"I'm just making small talk. Again, Luke, you and Anna had this little...girl?" Emily says in a snotty tone.

"Mom!" Lorelai yells. "Leave it alone. I really don't want to here about the things in the past."

The room is quiet for a few moments then Emily speaks up.

"I think you should leave now."

"We haven't even ate dinner." Lorelai says angrily.

"Just go Lorelai. Take your family and leave."

"Fine. Let's go."

Lorelai gets up and walks out. Luke follows behind her with April at his side. Rory stays to talk with her grandmother.

"That was very rude of you grandma."

"Don't start with me Rory."

"Do you even here the things you say? Mom has tried so hard to keep you in her life. She hasn't shut you out and I don't think she plans on it, but after how you acted tonight I wouldn't doubt she does."

"Your just like your mother."

Emily gets up and walks out of the living room towards the kitchen with Rory on her heels.

"Yes I am. I now see why she left this house. Why she left you!"

Rory storms out the front door and gets into her car and drives off. Emily sinks into a nearby chair and tears flood down her face.


	4. We're Having A Baby

**Chapter 4:**

**Were Having A Baby!**

Early Morning

November 24

Lorelai woke up early Thanksgiving morning. When she raised up and looked at the alarm clock she saw it was 3:39. She looked down at Luke and smiled. _I can't believe we're married. Me and Luke. Coffee Luke. The town Luke. We're married and we're having a baby. _She gently nudged Luke. He grumbled a few times then turned his back to her.

"Luke!" Lorelai shook him. "I need to talk to you."

Luke still wouldn't turn back around so she bent down until her lips touched his. She gently kissed him pressing herself into him. He instantly returned the kiss. _God! She is such a wonderful kisser. _Luke turned over towards her never breaking the kiss. She began to move back, but Luke pulled her closer. Lorelai managed to back away.

"Let's tell Rory and April tonight."

"About what?" He leans in to kiss her again, but she pushes him away.

"The baby. Our baby. Let's tell them tonight at dinner."

"Ok." He leans back into her and kisses her deeply.

"Stop...we...have...to...sleep" Lorelai manages to say between the kisses.

Luke breaks away and lays down. Lorelai frowns at him.

"It's just we have to get up early. Please don't get upset Luke."

"I'm not. Goodnight."

Lorelai looks down at him. She gently lays down and scoots her head onto his chest. She kisses his chest a few times. She leans against him. She then rolls over to where she is laying on top of him. She leans down and kisses his lips. He smiles against her lips. After a few moments she rolls back over and snuggles close to him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Crazy lady."

Luke had only been at the diner 5 minutes when Lorelai had called him.

"Something's wrong." She said when he picked up the phone.

"Lorelai! Are you alright? Is the baby alright? What's wrong?" Luke asks nervously.

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. Everyone is fine. Could you just get home!"

"I'm on my way."

Luke quickly hangs up the phone.

"I'm going home!" Luke yells at Caesar as he runs out of the diner.

Luke ran to his truck, and jumped in and started it. He drove off in a hurry.

As soon as he walked into the house he could tell that Lorelai had been cooking. He ran into the kitchen and saw Lorelai standing at the stove with smoke coming from it.

"What happened?" He asked calmly while fanning the smoke out of the kitchen.

"I was trying to make cornbread." She said with a tear in her eye.

"On top of the stove?"

Tears began to trickle down Lorelai's face.

"I wanted to help. I wanted to be a good wife and make cornbread for my husband. I wanted you to be proud to have me..."

Luke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're a great wife. I'm very proud to be your husband." He pauses to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I don't care if you can cook, all I care about is that you and the baby are safe." He lays his hand on her stomach. "I love you. Both of you."

Lorelai smiles up at Luke. She lays her head against his chest and gently runs her fingers up and down.

"You're the most amazing guy I've ever met."

She keeps her head on his chest, but she moves her hand gently across Luke's stomach.

"I just want to make you happy."

"You do."

Lorelai raises her head up to look at Luke. His eyes are watching her. She smiles up at him. He kisses her forehead. She wipes her eyes then gently lays her head against his chest again.

"I love you too Luke."

Luke carefully sat the turkey on the table. It would be his and Lorelai's first Thanksgiving as a married couple and he was excited. He wanted the night to be great and the dinner to taste wonderful, but something about tonight was more special than all of those things and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Something smells good." Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's the turkey. I added a tasty glaze..."

"Do we have any desserts?" Lorelai interrupted.

"Sookie made them." Luke said not looking up.

"Mmm."

Luke looked up from the table to see his wife standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was wearing the same tight black dress she wore the night before, but tonight it seemed tighter. _I am the luckiest man in the world! _Her hair was loosely curled and it hung at her shoulders. She was wearing the necklace and earrings he had given her. She was so beautiful

"What are you staring at?" Lorelai asked a drooling Luke.

"Nothing." He blushed and turned back to the table.

"Luke. I'm your wife you get to stare."

Ding...Dong...

"That must be Sookie and Jackson."

Lorelai ran from the kitchen to the front door. She opened it and there stood her best friend with her family.

"I need to get this into the kitchen." Sookie said running past Lorelai with a pumpkin and pecan pie in her hands.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too." Lorelai called after her friend. "Hi Jackson, Davey, Martha."

"Hello Lorelai." Jackson said coming into the house with Martha in his arms. Davey stayed next to Jackson.

"If you want, Davey and Martha can watch TV in the living room until dinner is ready." Lorelai said to Jackson as she shut the front door.

"Thanks."

Jackson took Martha and Davey into the living room and sat them on the couch. He turned the TV onto cartoons and walked into the kitchen to where Luke, Lorelai, and Sookie was.

"Everything looks good Luke except..." Sookie said looking closely at the turkey. "You should have added more pepper and a few dashes of..."

"It's fine Sookie." Luke said pulling rolls out of the oven.

"What's all in the stuffing?" Sookie asked picking up a fork to take a bite.

Luke walked over to Sookie and grabbed the fork from her.

"You'll find out when you eat it." Luke said walking over to get glasses out of the cabinet.

Lorelai had already had that idea. She was already at the cabinet pulling glasses out. Luke smiled at her and gently put his arms around her waist. Lorelai smiled. She kept getting the glasses out.

Sookie turned from the table and saw Luke wrap his arms around Lorelai's waist. She smiled and turned to Jackson who was about to sit down. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Look." Sookie whispered at Jackson.

"What?" Jackson turned to where Luke and Lorelai were. "So?"

"I swear Jackson."

Luke could here Sookie whispering so he let go of Lorelai and walked to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of tea.

Lorelai frowned when he let go of her. She wanted his arms to stay there always, but she knew why he let go of her. He heard Sookie and Jackson whispering. He got embarrassed because someone saw his sensitive side. She hated that he got that way. She loved his sensitive side. The way he would hold her. The way he would kiss her cheek. How he would open the door for her. If only everyone else could see that side of him. She shut the cabinet and turned to see Jackson and Luke walk out of the room. She saw Sookie bent over the stuffing smelling it. She walked into the living room where she saw Luke bent down hugging Davey. Lorelai watched Luke and smiled. She placed her hands on her stomach and began to rub gently.

"What are you doing?" Sookie said walking into the living room.

"Nothing." Lorelai began to smooth out her dress.

Sookie just stared at her friend and then looked down at her stomach. She noticed a little bump. It looked like Lorelai was pregnant, but that couldn't be right. Lorelai would have told her. Sookie grabbed Lorelai's hand and drug her into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai said retrieving her hand from her friends tight grip.

"Lorelai!" Sookie smiled.

"Sookie!" Lorelai mocked.

"Your pregnant!" Sookie began to jump up and down.

"Huh?"

"I've noticed you have been eating a lot more and you haven't been drinking coffee as much and Luke was acting so...weird, so I just assumed after I noticed your stomach." She paused. "Your pregnant! You and Luke are going to have a baby!"

"Calm down Sookie."

"I can't. You and Luke! Baby! AAAHHHH!" Sookie said squealing.

"What's going on?" Rory said coming through the back door with a bag of ice in her hands.

"We could here you from the car." April said.

"I'm just so excited for your mother."

"About what?" Rory said sitting the bag down in the sink.

"Her having..."

"A raise." Lorelai interrupted Sookie.

"How can you get a raise when you own your own business." Rory asked her mother.

"It's complicated. I'll explain later." Lorelai said walking into the living room.

"Jackson, if you want you can take Davey and Martha into the kitchen, dinner is ready."

"I'll help." Luke says bending down to pick up Martha.

"No." Lorelai grabs Luke arm. "I need to talk to you. Upstairs."

Lorelai walks up the stairs and into her and Luke's room. After a few moments Luke trudges in. Lorelai shuts the door.

"Sookie knows."

"What does Sookie know?" Luke asked walking into the bathroom to brush through his hair.

"That I'm pregnant with your child."

"You mean our child." Luke says. "How does she know?"

"She guessed. Apparently I'm already showing." Lorelai looks down at her stomach then back up at Luke.

"Of course you are. I noticed that a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me so I could have worn looser clothes?" Lorelai sounded frustrated.

"I liked seeing you in tight clothes and plus it didn't look like you were pregnant it just looked like you gained a bit of weight." Luke said as he switched the light off and walked into the bedroom.

"You think I look good even though I'm pregnant and am gaining weight?"

"Yes. Your beautiful no matter what."

Lorelai smiled at Luke and hugged him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She moved away and walked to the door.

"Lets go downstairs and eat."

Lorelai and Luke walked out the door and downstairs.

When they walked into the kitchen everyone was seated except for Sookie who was making a glass of tea for Martha.

"Everyone we have something we need to tell you." Lorelai said smiling.

Sookie squealed and everyone looked at her.

"What is it mom?" Rory asked turning back to Lorelai with a question in her eyes.

"We're having a baby!"


	5. The Secret Is Out

Chapter 5:

The Secret is Out

* * *

Lorelai looked around the table and saw smiling faces. Lorelai's eyes landed on Rory and saw her smile. 

"Congratulations mom!" Rory said getting up and walking over to her mom to hug her.

"Thanks hon."

Lorelai and Rory embraced. Rory began to cry and just a few seconds later so did Lorelai.

"Your having a baby." Rory said letting go of her mom.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Lorelai said smiling.

"Lets eat. I'm starving." Rory said wiping her eyes and sitting down.

Lorelai sat down and they all began to eat.

* * *

The dinner went by quick. They talked about the baby mostly, but the conversation went elsewhere also. After dinner Sookie and Jackson put Martha and Davey to bed in Rory's room while Luke, Rory, April and Lorelai began to clean the kitchen. After they were done they all went into the living room and sat down. 

"I can't believe that your pregnant." Sookie said to Lorelai.

"Neither can I sometimes."

"What's weird is that Luke is having a baby too."

"How is that weird?" Luke said to Sookie.

"You always said you would never have kids."

"Yeah, but I changed that." Lorelai said smiling at Luke.

* * *

They sat there for a while longer talking then it was time for them to go. A few minutes after Sookie, Jackson, Davey, and Martha left Rory stood up. 

"I'm going to go."

"No." Lorelai said standing up. "Stay here tonight."

"I can't. I have finals tomorrow." Rory said hugging her mom, then Luke. "I'm going to take April with me."

"To Yale?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. She could come and explore. I know she would like the libraries."

"Really?" April asked.

"Do you mind Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"No." He pauses. "It would be good for them to get to know each other."

"If Luke said yes then it's a yes."

"I'll go get my bags." April said running into Rory's room. Lorelai walked into the kitchen and a few moments later she came back with a to go cup of coffee.

"This is some coffee Luke made." She hands it to Rory. "It isn't decaf so I can't have it, so I thought you should take it."

"Thanks mom."

"I'm ready." April said walking into the living room.

"Ok well we better get on the road." Rory said to April. "Congratulations again. Thanks for dinner Luke."

"Your welcome."

Rory and April went out to the car and loaded the bags into the trunk. Lorelai and Luke watched them from the porch.

"Bye guys! Love you mom." Rory said getting into the car.

Luke waved bye as they drove out and walked back inside. Lorelai stood there and watched the car lights fade away. She then turned around and went into the house and shut the door. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of milk. She gulped it down then shut the light out and went upstairs.

* * *

Luke was changing into sweat pants and t-shirt when Lorelai came in. She walked over to Luke's flannel drawer and pulled out her favorite flannel. It was a dark blue one. She had claimed it as her own since the night of their first date. She took off her dress and slipped the flannel over her bra. She picked her dress up off of the floor and put it in the hamper. She then walked over to the king sized bed and slipped underneath the covers. Luke shut the bedroom light off and got in next to Lorelai. 

"You alright?"

"I'm fine except I feel a little queasy."

"Well if you need anything I'll get it."

"Ok." Lorelai said closing her eyes.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Lorelai fell asleep instantly, but Luke was a different story. He tossed and turned. He could never get comfortable. Finally around midnight he fell asleep.


	6. When Will Snow Come?

**Chapter 6:**

**When Will Snow Come?**

* * *

Snow was the best thing for Lorelai Danes. It was the bright spot in winter. She loved to stroll through town with snow on the ground. She loved to make snowmen and snow angels. She loved to have snowball fights and go sledding.

But for Luke Danes, snow was a thing that got in the way. It was hard to drive in. It was hard to walk in. You froze your butt off when you went outside and you could never get away from it.

Lorelai walked into the diner with a 4 month bump. Luke was wiping the counter.

"Hey."

"Hey." Lorelai replied walking over to Luke for a kiss.

"Got any coffee for me on this wonderful day?"

"Decaf."

"Luke Danes you torture me."

"Same to you."

He turns around and fills a blue coffee mug full with coffee. He turns back around and hands it to her.

"Why are you so cheery?"

Lorelai gulps down half of it and then hands it to Luke. Luke just stares at her.

"More."

"You aren't finished with your first cup."

"More."

"Lorelai."

"More." Lorelai gave him her puppy dog face.

"Fine!" Luke grabbed the mug from her and filled it. "You happy?"

"Very." She takes another sip of coffee.

"What are you cheery about?"

"Tonight is the first snow of the season"

"Oh great!" Luke said sarcastically.

"You know you love the first snow of the season."

"Yeah. I just love to be woken up at 2:30 in the morning and dragged outside."

"I know you do."

Lorelai's cell phone began to ring. She digs through her purse until she finds her cell phone. She flips it open.

"Hello."

"Lorelai? Is this Lorelai Gilmore?" A familiar voice says.

"No. My name is Lorelai Danes now."

"Lorelai."

"Max?" Lorelai says shocked looking up at Luke who is staring at her with anger on his face.

"Yes. How hav..."

Lorelai ends the phone call by shutting it and turning it off. She drops it in her purse then picks up her coffee and takes a sip.

"What the hell is Max doing calling you?" Luke asked staring at Lorelai.

"I don't know." Lorelai said meeting his stare.

"Has he been calling you? Have you talked to him recently?" Luke asked getting more and more jealous.

"No. This is the first time in years."

Lorelai stays quiet until Luke speaks up.

"You hungry?"

"No. I better get to the inn."

Lorelai gets up off the stool and walks out upset. _How could he think that I have talked to Max?_

* * *

Lorelai arrives at the inn and walks straight to the kitchen. Sookie is cooking chicken. Lorelai plops down on a stool.

"Hey." Sookie says turning from the oven.

"Hey."

"You seem...upset." Sookie says as she wipes her hands and sits on a stool next to Lorelai.

"I was just at the diner." Lorelai looks down at her shoes.

"You and Luke got into a fight?"

"Kinda."

"About...?"

"Max." Lorelai looked up.

"Max Medina?"

"He thought we were talking again and he was upset because I didn't tell him and then when I told him I haven't talked to Max in like a year he went quiet. Then I left."

"You need to go back and talk to him. You can't just have a fight then leave."

Sookie looked at Lorelai and saw a tear fall down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just...I'm going to get back to work." Lorelai stood up and wiped her face. She left the kitchen and went back to the front desk.

* * *

Luke stayed upset the rest of the day. He especially wasn't looking forward to going home and having to deal with Lorelai.

He shut the car door and walked up the house steps. He opened the front door and walked inside. He dropped his keys into the bowl on the phone table and walked into the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee. It was Lorelai's ritual every day since she got pregnant to drink one cup of decaf coffee after work. He slipped off his jacket and went upstairs.

Lorelai drove into the driveway to find Luke's truck. _Today is Friday, he got off early._ She parked her jeep in front of his beat up truck and jumped out. She went into the house and dropped her keys next to Luke's in the bowl and went into the kitchen. There sat a green coffee cup filled with the most delicious smelling coffee. She picked it up and sipped it. Just then Paul Anka came running in from Rory's room to greet her.

"Hey Paul Anka." Lorelai said as she scratched Paul Anka's head.

"Hey."

Lorelai looked up to see Luke standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"How was work?"

"Uhhh...good." Lorelai said breaking eye contact.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry for what I said earlier at the diner. I was upset."

"It's not a big deal Luke."

Luke walked closer to her and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" He said as he put his arms around her waist. He gently pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly at first after a few moments the kiss deepened. He pulled back.

"You better finish the rest of that coffee cause that's all your getting for the rest of the night."

"Fine." Lorelai turned from Luke and picked up the coffee cup.


End file.
